


Stuck With You

by immikeysboo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nora is mentioned, jackbum - Freeform, jb's cat, scary cat jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immikeysboo/pseuds/immikeysboo
Summary: Jaebum found himself stuck in a small space with his loud and energetic neighbor, Jackson. And he didn't mind one bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! ^^   
> Jackbum is my religion and I was feeling like I've been neglecting them so I decided to write something small and quick and this is what came out
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes :) hope you like it, enjoy! :D

_"Seeing your body coming in_   
_Before I know it, I'm thirsty, my reaction_   
_My whole body reacts to your sweet scent, it's alright"_

Im Jaebum just wanted to get home fast so he could crash on his bed and sleep until his body woke up by itself. He had spent the whole day carrying boxes and more boxes in the music shop. His muscles were sore and tense, all he wanted was take a long warm shower before going to bed.  
He walked in his building and clicked the button to call the elevator. He took the hood of his red sweatshirt off his head and covered his mouth with one hand as he yawned. The elevator finally opened its doors and he walked in, clicking the button to his floor. The moment the door was closing he saw a hand sticking in and stopping them from closing and revealing one of his neighbors, a boy of his age wearing a light pink sweatshirt with blue ripped skinny jeans, smiling a little at him. Jaebum felt his breath get stuck on his throat and leaned his back on the elevator's wall as the boy walked in and stood still next to Jaebum as their floor was the same.   
Jaebum knew his name was Jackson Wang. The boy had moved in a couple of years after Jaebum. He was always smiling at everyone, always trying to help; Jaebum often saw him helping their elder neighbor with her groceries and other stuff, they seemed close. Jaebum also knew how loud he was and energetic. He often knocked on his door asking for some help with whatever broke that time in his apartment (even though Jaebum believed Jackson was more than capable to fix it by himself) or even just to return his cat Nora that often got into Jackson's apartment throught his open window, the fire escape stair helping her walk, and everytime he ran into Jaebum, inside or outside their building, he always had a conversation with him. He also had a loud laugh, Jaebum would recognize it miles away. Even though Jaebum tried to find things to dislike about the boy: him being talkive, very friendly or even his laugh, Jaebum couldn't dislike him. No one could dislike that boy. Even if they didn't consider themselves as close friends, Jackson always found a way to creep into his quiet life and disturb it but Jaebum found himself liking it.   
Jackson looked at him and smiled.

"You arrived late today, you look tired.", he said and Jaebum nodded, watching the small screen that indicated the floor they were.

"Yeah, I got stuck at work.", he rubbed his tired face and took a deep breath, the tireness kicking in quickly. "What about you?", he looked at him, Jackson was still looking in his direction.

"Just came back from a dinner with some friends. Have you eaten?", Jaebum shook his head, his hand trying to massage a little his own sore neck, and noticed Jackson's shoulders slumping down. "You should take better care of yourself, why didn't you take any food with you?", he looked honestly worried and Jaebum found himself smiling a little at the boy next to him.

"I thought I would leave in time. I'll eat as soon as I get out of the shower.", he said and Jackson nodded, smile back on his face.

"Take a good rest, you look like you need it."

"Thanks.", they kept smiling at each other until the elevator jumped a little, stoping and the lights turning off before the emergency ones turned on.

"What happened?!", Jackson said in panic and Jaebum clicked multiple times on the emergency button.

"I think we're stuck.", Jaebum said too calm for someone in their situation. Jackson looked at him with wide eyes and fast breathing.

"We're stuck?! How?!", he yelled and Jaebum tried not to laugh at his reaction. He took his phone out and dialed a number before putting the phone near his ear.

"The building is kinda old so I'm not surprised. Calm down, we'll be out in a bit.", he said.

"How can you be so calm?!", the boy yelled again and leaned his back on the wall, trying to calm down his heart and breathing, hand over his heart. Jaebum raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Are you claustrophobic or something?"

"I just don't want to die in a old elevator, even though I would be dying with a hot guy.", he said, eyes closed, and Jaebum's cheeks turned into a shade of pink at Jackson's comment. Before he could answer the person on the other side of the line finally picked up.

"Mr. Lee? It's Jaebum from the apartment 4C. I'm with Jackson and we're stuck on the elevator.", he said and Jackson observed him, finally feeling himself calm down.

"I'm already taking care of it but it's going to take a few hours, I'm sorry, Jaebum.", the older man, the landlord, said and Jaebum smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"It's okay. Just get us out of here, please, Mr. Lee."

"Yes.", he said and ended the call, Jaebum sighing and putting his phone back on his pocket. He looked at Jackson.

"So? What did Mr. Lee say?"

"It's going to take a few hours.", Jackson faked cried and sat down on the floor.

"We're going to die in here.", he overreacted and Jaebum chuckled, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Jackson took a deep breath and looked up at Jaebum, smirking.

"You should smile more often. Besides making you a lot less scary and intimidating...", he smiled a little at Jaebum's expectant expression before continuing. "You have a beautiful smile.", he finished and Jaebum licked his lips while trying not to smile.

"Thank you."

"You should compliment me back, I just did it to you.", he said, no shame, and Jaebum laughed while sitting down on the floor on the opposite side of Jackson.

"You really are a unique person.", he said and Jackson smiled, nodding.

"You're not the first person telling me that."

"Fine... You have a very funny laugh.", he said and Jackson raised one of his eyebrows.

"I don't know it that's a good thing or not...", Jackson replied, all of the sudden feeling self-conscious about his laugh.

"It's a good thing. It's really contagious, people can't stop their smiles when they hear you laugh. I like it.", Jaebum admited smiling gently and Jackson smiled back while he felt his cheeks burning up.

"Thank you, I always thought it was annoying."

"Far from it."

_"It's just sounds like I'm swearing_   
_I can do it I can stop it yeah_   
_I hold it in for a second, but why am I nervous like this?_   
_I've fallen I can't stop"_

Jackson crawled in his direction and sat down closer to him and crossed his legs, licking his lips and facing him again.

"How's Nora? I haven't seen her in a while.", he asked and Jaebum smiled at the mention of his cat.

"She's great. I bet she's destroying my room as we speak.", they chuckled. "How was your dinner?", Jaebum asked when he noticed Jackson looking around more often, panic starting to kick in again on the boy.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, with your friends."

"Oh!", he almost yelled and smiled right after. "It was good but they made me pay for the meat."

"Are you sure it wasn't you who offered to pay?", Jaebum asked raising an eyebrow and Jackson tried not to laugh.

"Absoluty not.", they laughed. The lights turned off completely and Jaebum heard Jackson screaming before feeling a tight grip on his arm. The emergency lights turned on again quickly and Jackson was holding Jaebum for dear life, a scare look on his face. "What was that?", he whispered.

"They're probably fixing the elevator, don't worry.", Jaebum patted Jackson's hands in a sign to let him know he could let go but Jackson only grabbed his arm more and leaned his head on Jaebum's shoulder. He was pratically hugging his arm. Jaebum was a little uncomfortable, he didn't like people touching him that much, he liked his personal space but he didn't mind Jackson that much as he watched the boy relax and calm down.

"We're definitely going to die in here. What if the elevator falls?!", he raised his voice and looked at Jaebum with wide eyes.

"The elevator is not going to fall, don't freak out.", he felt Jackson's grip tightining and the boy sighed.

"I'm too young to die.", Jaebum smiled a little. Jackson looked adorable and Jaebum felt a wave of heat rushing to his face when he realized Jackson's face very close to his face. He looked away and took a deep breath. "I didn't even do half of the things I want to do.", Jaebum chuckled, his heartbeat growing faster the more time Jackson was close to him.

They were in the elevator for a few more hours. They spent the time talking and getting to know more about each other, Jackson was still grabbing Jaebum's arm and the latter spending most of the time calming Jackson down, the boy insisting they were going to die in there.  
Jaebum was starting to doze off to sleep, the huge hunger he felt too weak against the tiredness, when the lights of the elevator turned on and the box finally started moving. Jackson was already sleeping on his shoulder. Jaebum shook the boy and got up as soon as Jackson let him go.

"The elevator is moving.", he informed him and Jackson stood up slowly, too sleeply to give any reaction.

"We're getting out?", he asked with a husky voice and Jaebum tried not to smile at that. He looked at the boy.

"Yeah."

"Too bad, I was liking your company.", he said and Jaebum looked at him with wide eyes. If Jackson noticed his eyes on him, he didn't give any signs of it. Before he could answer the doors finally opened on their floor revealing their landlord waiting for them with two firemen.

"Are you okay? It took more time than we expected.", a fireman told them and the boys walked out of the elevator, Jackson leaning his front body to the wall and the landlord shaking his head smiling at him.

"Yes, thank you so much.", Jaebum told them.

"So our work here is done, have a nice night.", Jaebum shook hands with both firemen, Jackson happily thanking them before they left with the landlord. Jaebum looked at Jackson when the boy sighed.

"I'm never riding that elevator ever again.", Jaebum chuckled and they walked side by side to their apartments, since they lived right next to each other. Jaebum took his key out of his pocket and unlocked his door, Nora walking out quickly, brushing herself against his legs, and Jaebum holding her to stop her from running away after that. He gave her a soft kiss in her head.

"Sorry I'm late.", he told her.

"It's Nora!", Jackson said excited and jogged to them, Jaebum handing the cat to Jackson with a smile on his lips. Jackson hugged her and gave her a few kisses before pouting down at her. "Don't you like me anymore? You haven't broke into my house lately."

"I didn't let her, it's my fault.", Jaebum told him and Jackson pouted more looking at him.

"Why? You don't like me?", Jaebum smiled.

"I heard your conversation with Mrs. Park, you told her you've been working a lot and you needed to rest. I didn't want her to bother you.", Jaebum admitted embarrassed and Jackson smiled shyly, hiding his mouth behind Nora's head.

"You didn't have to, I love her company.", Jackson said still shy and Jaebum smiled more. "I'm keeping her tonight, you own me that.", he joked.

"What? No! I've been missing her all day.", Jaebum said and Jackson laughed out loud, Jaebum chuckling at his laugh. Jackson hugged the cat more and Jaebum rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine, want to stay for a while? We both could use some company, I don't mind.", he said about him and Nora and Jackson looked at him a little surprised.

"You're invinting me in?", Jaebum nodded a little embarrassed. "Sure!", Jackson said too excited and Jaebum opened the door more for him. Jackson walked in followed by Jaebum and he quicky made himself at home. He sat down on the couch with Nora and Jaebum closed the door behind him.

"I just need to take a quick shower first."

"Go, don't mind me.", Jackson told him with a smile and Jaebum made his way to his bedroom before heading to the bathroom.

He tried to take a quick shower but his sore muscles wanted more time to relax, he didn't want to leave Jackson by himself bored in the living room and when he left the bathroom wearing a black sweatshirt and sweatpants and with his black hair still wet, he walked in noticing Jackson cooking in his small kitchen.

"You're cooking? You didn't have to.", he said and approached Jackson, a small smile on his lips and cheeks a little red.

"You didn't eat anything yet, I'm just doing something quick.", Jackson told him smiling back at him and Jaebum blushed more. He heard Nora jumping to the table and walked to her, his cat walking way when he tried to pet her.

"Do you need any help?", he asked after being rejected.

"No, just sit down. It's almost done.", Jackson replied and Jaebum sat down at the table, watching the boy. "Just a warning, I'm not that great of a cook but I manage to survive.", they chuckled together. "I'm sorry if I looked throught your stuff in the kitchen.", he added feeling ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, I don't have any secrets either way. And you're cooking for me so I can't complain.", Jackson laughed. Jaebum smiled at him and kept watching the boy as he finished his cooking, both talking about nonsense to pass the time. Jaebum found himself thinking he wanted more moments like this: Jackson cooking for him after a hard day at work and vice-versa, wanting to come home and being welcomed by Jackson's smile and jokes to lift his mood up. He fought the urge to hug Jackson from behind as the boy's back faced him while cooking. Jaebum wasn't realizing yet but since Jackson moved in a few years ago, he had grown a special care for the boy in front of him. He really didn't mind Jackson burst into his quiet life to disturbing it. He actually wished for it.

_"I'm sorry I can't take my eyes off_   
_Oh I just want it to stay like this girl_   
_I can't refrain anymore, I can't wait any longer_   
_I want to hold you right now yeah"_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics I used it's from the song Holic by Defsoul (JB) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! it means a lot to me! <3  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :) <3


End file.
